


Pleasantly Surprised

by Minako_S



Category: Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 90s Grant Morrison, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay, Power Bottom, Sub Grant Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minako_S/pseuds/Minako_S
Summary: Ever since he had been hired as the housekeeper at Grant's house, Frank thought he was bound to be alone. Not only did he find out he was wanted, but also found out Grant wasn't who he thought they were.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way (past), Frank Iero/Grant Morrison, Grant Morrison/Kristan Morrison
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Although Grant seemed to be a polite and soft-spoken person, Frank had learned quickly that it didn’t mean that their personal life would be kept from him secretly. He didn’t expect it to, but well, Grant was single and quite a player. Almost every weekend, Frank saw his employer bring home a different girl and simply disappear into the bedroom, most times when Frank was cleaning or dusting the living room, right in front of him- so Grant was almost anything but discreet about it.

Sometimes, the girls looked completely normal.Almost indistinguishable from any other random girls Frank would see on the street. But sometimes Frank had found himself glancing twice at some of the girls, whenever Grant came home with them and went straight to the bedroom and both would be wearing weird, black leather or latex clothes. Things had just started getting weird once they chose to introduce one of their one night stands from the fetish club.

One night, Frank was tidying up the kitchen and had just finished doing the dishes when Grant came back holding a blonde woman’s hand. They had worn a tight pair of black leather pants , with a dark turtleneck shirt and a leather jacket to top it all of. The blond woman, who seemed a bit older than the girls Grant would usually bring, wore a tight blue dress with a black corset right below her bust.When he glanced at her,she greeted Frank with a small, confident smile which radiated dominance.

“Anything I can bring you,sir?” Frank asked when he turned back, to find Grant sitting mellowly on his big velvet couch and the woman almost sitting on his lap.

Grant smiled at him fondly once he’d called them sir. In normal circumstances, Grant would never expect from Frank to call anyone sir. But this was a part of the act when there were guests in the house, and Frank knew that. Almost fully known how Grant’s method acting worked and was part of his writing process, so whenever guests were around he played his part.

“Do you want a cuppa ,dear? no?.Hmm, perhaps a sip of something stronger? -alright.” Frank watched Grant whispering to her quietly.

Something seemed different about them that night, Frank noticed. Grant was acting more like themselves, or just a shy version of themselves- or maybe that was the way Grant had always treated women and Frank never knew and also had no business in knowing, Frank reminded himself. He weighed the options but still couldn’t understand Grant’s behaviour- it didn’t seem like they drank anything, yet they acted so relaxed and tired, so post-euphoric they’d practically melted into the soft turquoise couch.

“Thank you Frank, but I’d have to decline.” Grant said aloud, their voice almost echoed from the way it had drawn Frank’s and the woman's attention to him. Frank quickly casted his eyes down as he saw Grant's hand starting to unlace the ties of her corset. He folded his towel neatly and laid it down on the kitchen counter, trying to make himself as unnoticeable as possible to both of them. He went back to his small private room and uttered a quiet goodnight as he did so.

That night, Frank had seen a little softer side to Grant. He couldn’t stop wondering what that blond woman did to make his employer turn from a cool and collected boss, a king mob kind of character to the gentle and lax version of themselves that he’d seen. Frank had tried to resist those thoughts again, knowing how inappropriate that can be.And the thing is, Frank didn’t even think about how Grant would react if they knew how Frank admired them.

The first impression that Grant had ever given him was that they didn’t go with the norm and are very open minded. Frank was pretty sure that if they ever found out about Frank’s longing for them, they wouldn’t care and say that it’s alright. Frank just didn’t want to embarass himself in front of his clearly straight boss. Grant was the person that Frank had come to interact with most of the time, because it wasn’t like Frank had much of a life besides his growing to be full-time job.

At first, Frank had only worked in Grant’s house in California, and after a few months Grant started to consider him as an essential person that kept his work day routine running smoothly. Then they asked him to come to the house in Scotland to be the housekeeper there as well. Frank had started working for Grant after the end of many things. The end of his band after their second long tour, then the end with Gerard when he’d gotten a job at an NY based cartoon network. And It wasn’t like Frank had hated his job as a housekeeper.As much as Frank denied it, he did like cleaning and cooking and was good at organizing things.

But when he had gotten that job, Frank had given up on his hopes of a future successful band so he’d let his job swallow more chunks of his time happily. And although they both didn’t know each other that well, they could both see things in each other none would ever say out loud. Grant spotted Frank’s sadness and hopelessness right from the beginning , and assured him that they would like him to take care of household things as little as possible so they could focus on writing- but that it didn’t mean it had to swallow Frank’s life whole and keep him from “being young and having fun”. Their blunt honesty and understanding, as well as their looks were the things that made Frank never stop thinking about Grant.

Frank swore to himself that he would never act on his thoughts no matters how pleasant they may have been. Grant was slowly making it harder for him to keep that promise.

One night, Frank had been truely in shock when once again, Grant brought somebody home from a club to fuck, or do his psychadelic rituals and sigils with. Grant was an eccentric person to say the least, so Frank liked to assume that the nights could roll out to either options or both.

That night was the first night that Grant had come home with a guy, both of them seemed a bit tipsy as Grant kissed the guy’s neck,while their own neck had been decorated with a few hickeys and the guy had giggled loudly at them. If it weren’t for Frank’s self control, he would’ve dropped the plate that he was drying on the floor from surprise. _So they aren't straight. Theyr’e into guys too, guys my age-_ Frank’s thoughts were quickly whirling out of control, as the new piece of knowledge about his boss sinked in.

Somehow, knowing Grant was bisexual both gave him hope and turned him on. Knowing that Grant’s bisexual had shifted Frank’s status quo somehow. As they came closer and closer to the kitchen, walking towards the stairs Frank turned back to washing and drying the last of dishes and kept quiet. The guy had seemed a little less flustered than Grant, Frank realised- after the giggling was over he had a conversation of whispers with Grant too. Much like the blind woman Grant came back from a club with.

“I’ll be waiting, Grant.” He broke the comfortable silence in the kitchen, then slowly headed upstairs to the bedroom, probably. For some reason, Grant didn’t rush upstairs along with him.They had just stood behind Frank for a few seconds, until Frank faced their side and tried to keep his face as neutral as possible when he saw Grant’s neck from up close. There was a big purple hickey right at the side of their neck, then a smaller one on their throat below their Adam's apple. Frank had never seen them like this before, and all he had wanted to do was kiss each bruise thoroughly and bite it, possibly leave a few ones of his own.And the thing is, Grant looked at him smugly and slightly cocked their head to the side, almost revealing their marked neck with pride. Inevitably, their slight smugness was the thing that made Frank smile, and Grant smiled right back.

“Would you like something to drink,sir? or something for the gentleman up there?” Frank said dryly.

“Hmm,” Grant considered before continuing.

“I think I would very much like some whiskey on the rocks Frank. And I want you to have one too.”

“Isn’t he waiting for you?” Frank asked cheekily.

“He can keep waiting while you enjoy this drink with me, Frankie.One drink.” Grant quirked an eyebrow, and then it had seemed like the influence that the guy had on them, the influence that the blond woman used to have on them had faded a bit and they were slowly gaining back their dominant attitude.

“As you wish, sir.” Having those few sips of whiskey with Grant felt slightly different then all of their previous conversations. They were sitting on each side of the table. and they looked at each other in the eye as their glasses clinked and met and had their first sip. The liquid had a strong flavor and almost silk-like texture, burning it's way down Frank's throat. He had only realised he had winced at the strong alcohol when they chuckled, and was quick to reassure them that it did actually taste good.The silence that occupied the room only lasted very briefly, then Grant caught Frank’s slight confusion in the subtle furrow of his eyebrows.

“What’s on your mind?” They asked.

“Why are we drinking together, all of a sudden? I mean, it’s not that it bothers me or anything, but.. why are suddenly..” Frank started, thinking about the conversation’s direction before losing direction himself, remaining empty-worded.

“Suddenly.. Interested in talking to you, that is?” Grant was quick to pick up the exact thought on Frank’s mind. With any other person, Frank would be slightly freaked out from the instant telepathy but this is Grant. They are simple, yet so unpredictable and confusing at times.

“Um..yes.” Frank replied.

“Well, let me answer you with a question. Do you like this?”

“Yes.” Frank answered, only realising that he replied way quicker than it would be considered cool to answer, but they weren’t bothered by that. Not even a little bit,Frank thought. They were expecting honesty, so maybe he shouldn’t regret it.

“Well, so do I. Can’t that be enough of an explanation? I would’ve never picked you to be my employee if I didn’t think you were intriguing, Frank.” Grant said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world to hire people just because you like them. Something about their expression had softened once they spotted Frank’s genuine bewilderedness. It was if they truly saw a glimpse of Frank for the first time, a fraction of his inner vulnerability in the way that he didn’t understand why anyone would be interested in his thoughts.

“It-” Frank sighed.

“It can be enough. You’re right, and I’m flattered but I don’t..I don’t understand.You don’t have to answer me, but I just don’t get why you choose to talk to me when you can have that hot guy upstairs, you know?” “If you prefer talking to me, I don’t know why you brought him in the first place.”

Then Grant watched when Frank's eyes widened after what he’d just said. In normal circumstances, they would truly think that saying that was too rude and out of place for an employee to say. But this was frank. They wanted honesty when they both sat down to drink, and they sure received it. Then they processed Frank’s answer themselves, and realised they were caught off guard too.They didn’t have a proper answer for Frank, because as much as they had a good time with the guy- they did prefer to be with Frank instead. Grant started to find the fact that they only agreed to hire people they liked and didn’t care about that once it came to the people they were sleeping with-to be quite funny.

“I-I’m sorry sir, that was none of my business. Please ignore that,I-”Before he could finish his sentence, Grant stood up and stepped back from the table, so he did so as well.

“I should go. We probably kept him waiting for too long, but.. don’t apologise.” Once again, Grant’s persona had slipped into something softer that truly saw Frank in a different light. That was the only thing that made Frank believe he hadn’t fucked things up with his boss. That they did like him for the person he is, as little as they might have known about him and not his cleaning or cooking skills. “What do you mean by that? I..” They leaned closer to him, then Frank felt their fingers under his chin, bringing his face up to them. Frank could swear his knees turned weak by that gesture as if he were being kissed by them.

“We should do this again sometime, without a nice lad having his patience worn out because of us. Then we could talk about the real things, then you’ll stop wondering why I would like to hear what you have to say, Frankie.”

And with that, they both said goodnight and Grant finally went upstairs to have their way with the casual hot guy in there. That night had been different, even from the night with the blond dom woman. Connecting with Grant didn’t feel impossible or too far away anymore, because then he started to understand what they’d seen in him too.


	2. Chapter 2

Things in the Morrison residence had stayed quiet for a while. Quiet in the way that the flow of young men and women Grant brought had stopped, so it was only Frank and Grant who talked to each other for a while. Something changed in the way they talked to each other, ever since Grant brought home the guy from a random club. They stopped talking like a boss and an employee, their conversations had turned fuller, more interesting. Like they were both tired of hiding that they were interested in getting to know each other, without the other one knowing that.

Over the past few weeks, their late night drinks had become a reoccurring thing, and if during the day Frank had cooked them lunch and dinner and brought it into their office while they worked or meditated and Frank would eat some leftovers in the kitchen, now they started to eat together. One day, Frank brewed Grant their usual coffee and headed into their office. While the room was very small-spaced, it could still fit a small armchair which Grant had sat on and meditated. He placed the steaming mug of coffee down on the table, careful not to spill it over the type-writer like keyboard and carefully walked away with a blush on his cheeks, murmuring a quiet “sorry,sorry”.

Later that day at lunch, Grant decided to go down the stairs from his office and socialise and they ate together. At the beginning, they didn’t really talk since Frank knew that Grant didn’t like to talk while they were eating. Then Frank felt like talking to them, felt like knowing them.

“The meditations,” He said, his voice made Grant’s head perk up and face him- letting Frank know he has their full attention.

“What about them?”

“Why do you do them? how is that related to writing comics?” Grant cocked his head to the side and considered their answer before talking.

“Well, when you get enough practice the meditation experience turns into its actual purpose, and to me it’s to clear the mind and simultaneously tune into the deeper parts of the mind. I think that once you clear out all of the every-day bullshit from your head and forget about the way that other people perceive you, then you can actually find the deepest and most interesting parts of yourself. That definitely helps with my writing, and helps with getting to know my characters from within my head and know what to do with them,” Grant said.

Frank didn’t expect them to actually answer him honestly, but he guessed that if he’d actually expected small talk then he didn’t truly know Grant at all. For someone who was mostly so soft-spoken, Grant said the most interesting things whilst being completely calm and quiet, almost timid in his words and thoughts. That’s one of the things he’s come to admire them for. He nodded immediately and leaned closer to them, wishing Grant to continue.

“Meditation is a calm sort of magic. A kind of magic that I can do everyday, showing me I have all of the tools that I need to make significance happen in my life and in my comics. Drugs can help broaden my mind too, but I can't do drugs everyday, for christ sake!” Grant ends with a chuckle, and Frank dares to challenge that thought with a raised eyebrow.

“You can't? Well, I guess I was wrong from expecting more of you. I’m also a bit disappointed.” He said cheeckly.

“I am not that crazy!” Grant declared with a mock theatrical shock, and they both burst out laughing.

“Oh really?”

“Yes.”

“I think you think I’m crazy because you just haven't had those experiences yet. You just haven't tried drugs. Or meditating. Or both. But that’s okay, we can still be friends.” Grant replied with a warm smile. Frank had to admit that their mood was infectious and that hiding his fondness of them was getting harder since they had started to speak to each other more.

“That’s good enough for me. You’re right about the meditation stuff, I just can’t make my brain shut down like that. If I need my mind clear, I just always end up finding shit to organise.” Frank ends with a chuckle. He knew that for a young guy like him having cleaning tendencies was kind of unusual, and his friends always laughed at him for that.

“Well, that’s the reason I hired you. That tendency comes very helpful for a person who can’t have their shit together like me.” Grant replies smoothly, bringing the smile back to Frank’s face.They weren’t like his friends and former bandmates. Instead of teasing his slightly ridiculous tendencies, Grant appreciated him for those. Thinking about that had almost made Frank blush.

“ I have done drugs, though. Up until last year I used to be a stoner. It almost got too far though, the weed made me too lazy. Almost useless, until I met my ex and he made me snap back into reality, you know?” Frank said nonchalantly, until he saw Grant’s eyebrows rise involuntarily when he mentioned Gerard. He didn’t tell then he was gay, never needed to, and something in Grant’s surprised expression told him that perhaps they were’nt expercting him to be gay. Grant’s reaction was very brief, though. They seemed to have noticed what they look like and were quick to compose themselves, although they nervously rubbed the back of their newly shaved bald head with their palm.

“Hmm, I can understand how weed can make you like that, yes. And I’m glad he made you get off of that. The young men that I find on the other hand, might do the exact opposite.Have to be careful,” Grant said as they dropped down their fork onto their plate, and Frank collected both their dishes and went to wash them over the sink before Grant could even protest or offer politely to wash them on their own. They went back to the office without a word more.

A few days afterwards, it was Saturday morning and Grant’s current random guy left first thing in the morning. Frank was in the middle of preparing breakfast when Grant came into the kitchen and gave him a grateful smile once they saw he was making them tea. Surprisingly, Grant didn’t just grab his mug of tea and disappeared for the rest of the day. They stayed as Frank was pouring himself coffee and fixed them both a plate, so Frank allowed himself to ask another question.

“When we talked about drugs, you said something about the um.. people you bring in and how you have to be careful around them. I-I know this is way too personal, but..what exactly did you mean by that? can’t they be trusted?” Frank broke the morning silence, and once again he didn’t think too much before speaking. A part of him thought that Grant would regard all of his questions as stepping over some personal boundaries and that Grant would eventually wouldn’t like him anymore for his bluntness. Once again, Grant proved him wrong.

“It is personal, but I really don’t mind.” Grant said nonchalantly, suppressing their smirk once they saw that their reassurance had done the exact desired reaction to Frank and did suppress the boy's tense body language.

“You see, there’s a reason that I always switch between them. Method acting is only a part of it. If I saw these people fit to be my friends, or saw potential to a healthy and functional relationship then you would see some of these faces again and again. The thing is, I don’t. I think there’s a certain level of trust that just doesn’t exist in that form of dating. That’s why alcohol is the only intoxicating substance I am okay using when I’m around strangers.But that’s okay, For now.” Frank was honestly impressed by their honesty, yet he still felt like he was investigating them more than trying to maintain a friendly conversation.

He had actually started to know what simple, friendly conversations with Grant were like over time. It seemed that they had very similar preferences in music, film and books.After all, Grant was just a teenager at the very birth of British punk rock and was quick to love and identify with it. And besides from being in bands since he was twelve, Frank was also a bookworm and could know every sci-fi book Grant talked about. They completed each other's lack of knowledge in certain areas, too. Where Frank had very little idea about good comics, Grant had much to recommend and where Grant didn’t know about the current state of American punk rock, Frank could fill them in with all of his fairly current experience from the Jersey scene. For all of their light and seemingly all random conversations, Frank never felt more out of line.

“What happens if there is trust? will you ever look for trustworthiness in a new person?”

“Then that means he’s probably a keeper.” Grant replied softly, and something in their eyes looked a bit innocent and warm. If only Frank knew they were actually staring at his green hazel eyes and the faint freckles sprinkled on his cheeks.

“I find that I.. I’ve grown quite tired in not trusting a fair share of people I interact with. Perhaps it’s time to stop with the whole ‘bringing strangers home every week’ thing,” Grant confessed, then turned their head back into Frank’s gaze and continued.

“But don’t fool yourself even for one second that it means I won’t come home from the clubs drunk anymore, Frankie.” Grant finished and Frank smirked at him right away, trying to make his laughter tame as possible. At least that maybe means that Frank wouldn’t see them coming home with a neck decorated with bite marks and hickeys for a while.

“That’s good enough.” He started after drinking the last remains of his coffee. Although Grant was the one who insisted on cleaning up, Frank just couldn’t help to be a little bit annoying and come to check up on the sink.

He positioned himself almost right behind Grant, Then he found that they picked up their mug and started to lather the dish soap on it with the tea bag still in there. He let himself lay his palm gently on Grant's lower back and lean over them to dispose of the poor teabag, all used and soaked up in water and soap.

“You’re supposed to get rid of the food and other organic stuff on the dish before you wash it, Grant.” He whispered to them closely while the smirk was evident from his voice, fully knowing how he was coming off as a condesending fuck.

“Always thankful for your help, Frank.” Grant whispered back, their face and body only a couple of inches from his. They took a second to observe the boy next to them before returning their attention to the dishes. They were once again reminded of how tiny Frank was against them, and how despite their size he could be one of the most energetic, bright and pretty young men they’d ever met. They were reminded once again of how easy it could be to just lean down and kiss him. And without much thought, they did.

They were sure that a quick peck on his cheek was innocent enough to get away with, and could barely hold back a surprised gasped when Frank grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him thoroughly.Grant had melted into it, letting Frank lead them through it for all the ten seconds and wished they still had hair so that Frank would’ve been able to pull it. Then, all too soon, Frank walked away from the kitchen. Grant couldn't see his big, schoolgirl-like smile or the warm flush on his face. They only knew that they wanted more.

******

The sound of a plate being set down on the office table snapped Grant back to attention for their surroundings. The surroundings being Frank. They turned around with their chair to look at Frank instead of the computer and thanked him briefly. There wasn’t much to be said, really. Both of them didn’t want to be the ones starting an awkward conversation about what just happened, yet still Frank moved a bit closer to them. Grant allowed themselves to lay a hand on his hip, and Frank leaned into his touch in silence. Suddenly Grant didn’t feel like writing and connecting to the plot anymore, they had only wanted to talk with Frank, maybe hold him and kiss him on his soft lips. Frank tilted his head to the side and asked;

“Do you feel like taking a break, sir?” Grant considered as Frank traced the slight fuzz of cut hair on Grant's head with his fingers’ relaxing into his touch.

“Actually, yes.” They said although they both stayed in the exact same place and they haven’t turned off their computer yet.

“Grant, you- do you know what you look like right now?” Frank asked as he looked deep into Grant’s eyes, which were dark and deep but had a gentle spark to them.

“I.. I don’t know, Frank.” They answered quietly. Again, just like the night when they brought home the blonde dominatrix - they were somewhat reserved and almost shy at Grant’s behaviour. He still couldn’t detect what exactly it.

“You look.. just like you did when you brought that blonde woman with you. The one from the fetish club,”

“Kristan.” Grant replied.

“Yes. Her. Grant, when you came home with her, there was something different about you.It was like you adored her, or more like you were in awe of her and were waiting for her approval, or something..” Frank trailed off.

“Well, maybe.” Grant said as they cast their eyes down for a second, almost as if they were too shy to look at him directly.

“Is that bothering you, Frankie?” They asked, but the tone of their voice surprised Frank. Their tone wasn’t aggressive or defensive.. but submissive. Maybe they didn’t want to bother Frank, or deeply cared about his opinion or approval all of a sudden. Even if he was wrong, Frank really enjoyed those kinds of thoughts.

“Of course not, Grant. You know it’s none of my business, I'm just curious.”

“What did you think about it?” There was no point in lying or suppressing anymore. They both know that they like each other, that they want each other and just don’t know how-

“I thought it was kinda hot, to be honest.” Grant chuckled at that and cast his eyes down again, hoping that Frank wouldn’t see their slight blush and being terribly wrong about that. “I just don’t know..” Frank continued as he kept gently stroking the fuzz on Grant’s smooth bald dead.

“What did she do?” He asked in a whisper.

“It wasn’t much of what she did to me, although her actions helped a lot. I just.. I just like having her tell me what to do, I-” Grant said hesitantly, and Frank had to admit there was something adorable about their stuttering.

“So you like it when women take control?” He asked gently, almost afraid to embarrass them.

“Not necessarily women, just. The right people. When both sides want to, when I trust them.”

“Grant. Answer me honestly,” Frank said quietly, but almost firmly. “

Am I the right kind of person? To, um- y’know..” For the first time that day since breakfast, they maintained direct eye contact. And by far, this felt like the most intimate one.

“Yes.” They answered softly, and in their eyes Frank could see how honest they were.

“Good.” Then they kissed, much like they did before only with more intention, more passion for each other and much less restraints. They kissed again and again, without taking too much breath everytime they broke apart and then Grant trailed soft kisses on Frank’s neck and throat that made him weak.

“Please,” Grant asked as they hid themselves in the crook of Frank’s neck.

“You sound so good when you say please.” Frank praised.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Makes me wonder what more can you ask me to. Pretty sure I’ll give you anything,Grant.” He said as he caressed the back of Grant's skull, smiling about how soft and sweet Grant was for him- and they haven’t even started to actually do anything yet.

“Anything?”

“Just ask me and you’ll see. Just say please and I’ll give you more,” He answered.

“I want to touch you more, Frankie. Want to see if there are more tattoos, want-” Frank cut Grant off whilst completely in awe at how fun this was. He loved the role Grant wanted him to play already.

“Is that all? Just me with my shirt off?” He challenged and felt Grant shake their head against his sternum.

“You,Without clothes at all. In my bed, please.”

“Then you’ll have just that. Get up,” He said, and made sure that Grant would see his proud smile when they got up from the chair. He held their hand and led them right into Grant’s bedroom, and started kissing them once he’d shut the door.

They stumbled backwards and eventually landed on their bed, as Grant hands roamed over his clothed torso and lingered at his belly when they felt his very few abs. Then they lifted the hem of his shirt up to feel up his stomach and chest, and Frank did the same only tweaking their nipples gently as well, which earned him a surprised gasp that lets him be satisfied. They broke apart to start shedding their clothes, after Frank had taken off his shirt he helped Grant unbutton their cardigan and took slid their shirt off from then impatiently. They started kissing again, taking short breathless pecks between them as they settled further onto the bed, each one trying to look and admire at each other’s chests. Frank straddled Grant’s thighs when they grabbed his hips and started to trace longer, lingering kisses to Grant’s neck. He loved tasting him like this, smelling his cologne along with his scent and Grant seemed to like it too. Grant stilled underneath him once he started sucking on the spot beneath their Adam's apple, the hand that traced his ‘destroy’ tattoo suddenly stopped as they tried their best to hold back the moan sitting low in their throat. But soon enough, they couldn’t hold back the noises anymore when Frank rocked his hips and grinded against their crotch. Frank finally retrieved from their neck with a satisfied smirk and hooked his fingers beneath Grant’s chin, lifting it so they could face him once more.

“What more do you want, sweetheart? Would you like me to fuck you?” Frank asked playfully, and popped the button of his jeans open along with Grant’s.

“N-no.” Grant replied quietly, and cast their head down once again to bring down Frank’s zipper and cup his length through his briefs.

“No? you sure?” Frank asked breathily as he enjoyed Grant’s touch and slowly rubbed his clothed cock over Grant’s palm.

“I’m sure. I want you Frankie, want to be inside you- with you still on top. Want you to take control,” Grant replied nervously, and Frank just had to lean down and kiss their cheek before continuing. “That sounds good,babe. I think I want you to lie down completely now. Is that okay?” Grant lied down and laid his head over the pillow by the head board before Frank could even finish his sentence. Frank smiled at their obedience and whispered “good” before pecking him briefly on the lips. Frank traced a few more kisses to Grant’s slightly tan bare chest before asking;

“Do you want your hands tied while we do this?” Grant nodded.

“I-I have a small rope in the nightstand, It’s there in the last drawer.” They said, and Frank went right over to fetch it.

“Put your hands over your head, babe. Yeah, just like that. Now, I’ve never really done this before so I need you to tell me if It’s too tight or loose.. or something.Anything. Alright?”

“Yes, Frankie.” Grant replied with a soft smile- they truly appreciated how careful Frank was with them so far, how caring. It wasn’t like the other nameless doms they’d had experience with didn’t treat them well enough, this was just Frank. Young and sweet and fearless Frank, and that’s all they needed. He tied their hands together, loosening the knot a bit when Grant told him it was a little too tight and then tied them to the headboard and admired his work.

They were absolutely beautiful like this, giving themselves for him so easily and willingly. It was only when he watched Grant go red in the face and their flush spreading to their chest that he realised he was thinking out loud. He had taken Grant’s pants off slowly and patiently, but lost all patience when he took off his own pants once he saw Grant’s beautiful cock. Frank would’ve never thought of a cock like that, but now all he’d wanted is that it would be inside him.

He went to fetch the lube and tried to prep himself as fairly well for as fast as he could, starting with two fingers right away. A part of him liked to make Grant wait like this and stare at him with full-blown eyes, but a different part of him always loved a bit of a stretch when he was getting fucked- so he finished quickly. He poured some lube over Grant’s length and started stroking it, grazing his thumb over the head each time his hand went up, loving how it was slowly driving Grant crazy. He straddled their thighs again and lined Gran’t cock with his entrance and sank down in one smooth motion.

He couldn’t hold back the groan from having something inside him again, and neither could Grant hold back their noises. As he started to rock his hips slowly, he watched Grant’s head fall back into the pillow with their eyes closed shut from pleasure and smiled to himself as he started to ride him a little faster, harder each time. His palms roamed over Grant’s beautiful torso, stopping one they’ve touched Grant’s nipples and started to experiment with them, tracing light circles around the nub on one nipple and slightly twisting the other- earning a breathy moan from Grant. They too started to move under Frank, beginning to thrust back gently into his tight heat and stilling once Frank moaned in pleasure and clenched around them.

“Right there,” He said huskily and slowed down his movements while Grant took the opportunity and thrusted into him from underneath. He got lost in it, closing his eyes and taking the time to hear Grant’s beautiful gasps and breathy moans, to feel them deep inside him. He then urged Grant to thrust harder, deeper into him to his liking. Soon enough, Grant’s thrusts turned more erratic and their breathing heavier and Frank could feel how close they were. He turned his attention to his own neglected cock, still hard and leaking at the tip and started to stroke himself- adding another sensation to his pleasure.

“Stop moving.” Grant’s breath hitched immediately, then they made a sound that almost sounded like a whine- but they did stop moving. Suddenly Frank saw what the orgasm denial has done to them. Saw the sweat beading on Grant’s forehead , saw his arms struggling against the rope and couldn’t help but lean down and kiss them sweetly.

“You're so good for me.” He whispered into Grant’s lips before kissing them again. After a few more seconds of admorong Grant, he started riding him again and building up the pace.

“Gonna make you come so hard in the end, babe.” He said breathily, then urged Grant to thrust into him again while he started to jerk himself off again, going fast and matching the pace of the strokes to Grant’s desperate thrusts. The second time he told Grant to stop had been harder for them, but it was so beautiful to watch. He couldn’t believe how his boss could be so easily reduced into a desperate, moaning mess- couldn’t believe how obedient they are too. For the third time Grant had fucked into him from under his body, Frank was getting very close and very quickly and sinked back down onto Grant’s thrust as his release was nearing.

“You can come,” He said between pants and moans, and at that point he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore about obedience- he was just riding Grant like a toy for his own pleasure until he came. Grant felt Frank’s orgasm around him, and came hard and very long right after him. They hadn’t done edging in a while, and the intensity of their orgasm took them by surprise. It was only when they felt Frank’s hands releasing the knots of the rope that tied them when Grant came back into reality. They smiled weakly at him when he noticed the rope marks on their wrists and started massaging them, because they were too weak to actually say how amazing it was, how amazing and beautiful Frank is. But they were sure they would get plenty more opportunities to say it in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the kudos! Hope you liked it xo


End file.
